The Mysterious Realm
Leaving the grieving newly widowed Lady Tornashe, the party made their way quickly back out through the house for the safety of the now fog shrouded streets. As they continued back towards Korserrin’s hideout, the fog thickened unnaturally, putting the group ill at ease. Then, just as mysteriously, it cleared to reveal that the companions were now somewhere very different from Round Town. A short distance down the path in front of them, was an entryway, above which read “Welcome to Daeanea, realm of Sed Algarra.”(check wording/spelling) “Sed Algarra, it sounds familiar.” Kelsier thought aloud. “This is mostly speculation, but I think it is an ancient Kingdom. It may even predate our calendar, but this is all I can recall.” As Kelsier and the others inspected the door and entryway, noting the strange religious symbols, Scourge tried finding other routes including back the way they had come, but to no avail. Only one route was left them. The party cautiously opened the door and entered. When they were all inside, the door shut and becamed sealed. Stranger yet, the door now appeared much different than it had from the outside. Across the room from the now sealed door, a giant image adorned the far wall. As they looked closer, the image came to life, depicting two armies facing each other. As battle broke out, five individuals stood out. One wielding two blades seemed to be a dragonborn. Another, wielding a large polearm, seemed a shifter. Yet another appeared to be royalty. The last two were more obscure (or I forget the details). As the battle ended, those remaining from the winning side did not rejoice. Finally they turned to face the party and, turning to ash, fell to the floor. The party stood still for a moment. None were sure what to make of what they had witnessed. Kelsier, in particular, because he could’ve sworn he felt the strangest warmth on his back as the story unfolded. Before long though, the party began looking around again, and gradually began moving down the hall to the side. The first door they came two opened to reveal a large room with several small walls and in the rear a statue, which immedietely fired small fire balls at them. Quickly closing the door, the party silently agreed to leave that room alone for now and move on. When they opened the only other door available to them, nothing attacked them. Instead, they found a room with a series of platforms attached to the wall over an icy river. At the far end of the room, there was another door, but jumping from platform to platform would be no easy feat. Noticing ladders leading down from the platform they were on, they quickly devised a plan. joining a couple of the ropes they each carried, they handed one end to Nerisora, who nimbly jumped to each platform until she reached the last one and tied that end to the ladder on that platform. Tying the other end to the ladder on the first platform, the other four used the rope to traverse the length of the room. To be continued... Previous (Baron Tornashe) Next (After Fan Lin,...)